


Late Night Touches

by astromirage



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: But who reaches out?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Late Night Touches

**Author's Note:**

> a lil prompt fill for Sierra

Sonny feels his cheeks tinge as Rafael sits beside him, looking through papers, attempting to form legal arguments. Sonny stares at the paper as his mind wanders off, too distracted by the closeness of the other man. He thinks about how good he'd feel in his arms and how wonderful he'd be to kiss. 

Rafael whisks those thoughts away, trying to focus and not look at the taller detective. He really wants to hold his hand and kiss his lips. 

Sonny slides his hand down the cold leather of the couch towards where he last remembers Rafael's hand being. 

Much to the detective's ignorance, Rafael too felt the tension become too much and his hand is also sliding down the couch. 

They both jump when their fingertips touch and look down at said hands in scared wonder. 

"Oh." Sonny mutters, refusing to look up at the lawyer right next to him. 

Rafael takes the initiative and laces his hand into Sonny's. It doesn't feel awkward or uncomfortable, it feels just right. Carisi grips Rafael's hand tighter and feels his heart in his throat. 

He looks up to see Rafael smiling at him. Sonny can only move closer and smile back. Rafael once again takes the first step, pulling him in for a kiss. 

When they seperate, Sonny takes a shaky breath and quietly mutters a "Hot damn." 

Rafael laughs and looks down, trying to stifle said laughter. Sonny sets down the files he's holding and does Rafael the same. The taller of the two lays the shorter down into his back and lays over him. 

Rafael wraps his arms around the back of his neck, leaning in for a kiss.   
Sonny obliges and kisses him gently.   
They stay there, kissing and holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
